There has long been a need for protective garments exhibiting improved penetration resistance from sharp pointed implements. However, attention has been directed primarily toward ballistics and toward garments which provide protection from ballistics threats. This invention relates to articles which protect from penetration, such as stabs or thrusts from sharp instruments such as awls or ice picks.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,441, issued Dec. 17, 1991 on the application of Melec et al., discloses a penetration resistant structure made from knitted polyaramide yarn. This structure can be used as a protective netting or can be impregnated by a matrix resin to provide a more or less rigid protective structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,879,165, issued Nov. 7, 1989 on the application of Smith, discloses an armor especially modified to improve penetration resistance by use of ionomer matrix resins and ceramic or metallic grit or platelets in addition to aramid or linear polyethylene fibers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,195, issued Feb. 9, 1993 on the application of Harpell et al., discloses a penetration resistant construction wherein adjacent layers of woven aramid or linear polyethylene fabric are affixed together by regular paths less than 0.32 centimeter (0.125 inch) apart. The affixing is preferably by means of stitching. The penetration resistance can be additionally improved by use of a layer of rigid, overlapping, platelets.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,254,383, issued Oct. 19, 1993 on the application of Harpell et al., discloses a composite with improved penetration resistance utilizing a multitude of overlapping and mutually attached, so-called, planar bodies of ceramic or metal wrapped with fibrous layers to prevent a sharp instrument from slipping off of and between individual planar bodies.
International Publication Number WO 93/00564, published Jan. 7, 1993, discloses ballistics structures using multiple layers of fabric woven from high tenacity para-aramid yarn. There is no suggestion of using the structures for penetration or stab resistance; the yarns are high linear density; and the fabrics, apparently, have low fabric tightness factors.